


Pumpkin Carving 4: Evening of Vampires

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Humor, Pumpkins, Vampires, robbie’s hate for pumpkins continues, vampire pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: A Halloween mission forces Robbie and Daisy to deal with pumpkins, supernatural pumpkins. Spoiler, Robbie still hates it.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19
Collections: Pumpkin Carving





	Pumpkin Carving 4: Evening of Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> The yearly Pumpkin Carving continues.

“You know,” Robbie said as he sulked in the passenger seat of the SUV. “You say things like you love me.”

“Oh my god,” Daisy muttered, knowing Robbie heard her as he raised his voice a little.

“And that you’d never hurt me,” She heard the creak of his leather jacket as he turned and looked at her. “But when you do things like this I have to question it.”

“You are being _so_ over dramatic.”

“Noted.”

Her foot pressed down on the gas a little harder, wanting to get this car ride over with as quickly as possible. Maybe her boyfriend wouldn’t be so whiney if he had been allowed to drive but then he might not have driven out to the pumpkin patch.

“Did something happen to you as a kid? Like did you get your head stuck in a pumpkin? Or did you have bad pie and now you’re just taking it out on every other pumpkin? Because I have never seen a grown-ass man bitch and moan about a vegetable so much.”

“Technically they’re a fruit. Like tomatoes.”

Daisy couldn’t resist the withering stare she shot over at Robbie. She caught that little smirk on his lips and let out a huff of annoyance as the speedometer needle crept farther right.

“ _Whatever_ , you’re still going to have to deal with pumpkins. And yes, _you_. A full moon on Halloween and now weird things going on in the middle of the night at a pumpkin patch? This has your supernatural shit written all over it.”

Once there was another straight section of road Daisy risked a glance over at Robbie. He was still looking pouty in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest but the frown and glazed look in his eyes said he was talking with the Rider. At least he was starting to take this seriously.

“What kind of weird stuff are we talking about?”

“Uhh, sounds and movement that shouldn’t be coming from a field of gourds,” Daisy slowed a bit as the headlights fell on a road sign before she made a hard turn onto a gravel road. Robbie was giving her a dirty look by the time she could look at him, either from the too-fast turn or her answer. Oh who was she kidding, it was probably for both. “Oh, there was also an unnatural glow coming from something. I’ve got a picture so don’t get your boxers in a twist about this being some kind of prank or ploy to force you to confront your issues with pumpkins.”

For a few minutes, the crunch of the gravel under the tires was the only sound. It was impossible to even tell there was a full moon tonight with the thick layer of clouds that filled the sky and the headlights barely cut through the dark now that they were off the main roads forcing Daisy to further slow down. The passenger window opened, a rush of cool night air filling the vehicle as Robbie poked his head outside. 

“Stop, stop the car here.”

He didn’t even wait for Daisy to hit the breaks before the door was opening and he was jumping out. The only good part of that was Robbie not being able to hear the sound she made before putting the SUV into park, shutting off the engine, and scrambling out to join him. Heat was already radiating off of Robbie, his eyes burning orange as he looked out into the dark. She couldn’t see much but she could hear the rustling of leaves and something scraping across the dirt, the strange sounds that must have been reported. 

But the longer she stood there, the more uncomfortable Daisy felt. Her skin prickled with the sensation of eyes on her and she moved to watch the other side of the road and Robbie’s back. She could feel the tension in the air and the way Robbie’s body was buzzing with energy, the Ghost Rider ready to take over.

For a moment the cloud cover broke and the night’s full moon illuminated the pumpkin fields that surrounded them.  
“W.T.F.”  
Pumpkins were a vine plant that grew on the ground. Daisy knew that. So confusion at seeing pumpkins at eye level seemed reasonable. Vines had twisted together to form a stock (or body?) thick enough to hold the pumpkins up. And that was weird enough but the plants _moving_ at the sound of her voice was definitely a bad sign. The clouds rolled back over the moon in the kind of cosmic joke Daisy had gotten used to by now but every pumpkin in the field simultaneously opening their glowing yellow eyes was something straight out of a horror movie and definitely more of a Robbie thing.

“Seriously! What the fuck!” She looked back at Robbie, hoping for some kind of answer but fire was already burning him away and leaving the Ghost Rider in control. “Well, at least you won’t be a baby about some pumpkin guts.” It was hard to tell if the way the Rider opened his mouth to widen his smile was a sign of amusement or a teeth-bearing threat to the pumpkins. 

The Rider ripped his chain off, the night becoming even brighter as it went up in flames, and that was enough of a signal for Daisy to plant her feet and point her hands at the pumpkins. 

The pumpkins were eerily silent as they surged towards them, rustling leaves and slithering vines the only sound from them. The Rider made up for it, roaring as he swung his flaming chain and set rows of pumpkin plants on fire. Daisy focused on holding the field of pumpkins back, as strong as they were there had to be hundreds, maybe even thousands of pumpkins here. And what if some of these things tried to leave the fields? 

Plan plan plan, ok containment first. She gave a hard pulse of her powers, sending the plants flying backwards before grabbing the Ghost Rider’s shoulder and tugging him back to the SUV.  
“Come on, I got an idea. It involves you driving and setting things on fire.”  
The pumpkins must have understood her as some tried to wrap their vines around the vehicle and were quickly disposed of with flames. While the Rider went for the driver’s seat, Daisy gave herself a boost with her powers and jumped on top. Grabbing a hold of the roof rack, she leaned over and tapped on the window glass until the Rider rolled it down.

“We need to keep these things from escaping the fields. If we drive around the edge of the fields setting things on fire, that should keep them here.” Or at least slow them down. The Rider gave a single nod and the SUV’s engine roared to life with a deeper sound than normal. “And try not to set me or the whole state on fire!” She sat back up but stayed crouching on the roof as the car started to move. Flames rippled across the SUV’s exterior, covering the sides and back but leaving the roof clear for her. 

The SUV bounced as it went off the road and into the fields, setting the dry grass and leaves ablaze. The Rider howled loudly before jerking the wheel, the headlights landing a cluster of pumpkins that were promptly run over. Their burning, goopy carcasses were left behind and lit up the pumpkins following after them. 

The fields started to burn as they drove through it and soon Daisy had enough light to see the pumpkins closing in on them. She knocked some back into flames and helped push others into groups for the Rider to plow through. 

And then the pumpkins were gone. No more came charging after them and Daisy couldn’t see any through the fire of the burning field. The SUV slowed before coming to a stop, the hellfire flames dying down before going out. The engine went silent and the Rider got out, his chain in hand but unlit. Something had his attention. Daisy jumped down from the roof, her head on a swivel as she watched the rest of the field around them. 

The relative quiet of the night was broken by a mournful wale that grew in volume until it was unbearable and Daisy was forced to clap her hands over her ears. The Rider just stood there, popping his neck as he waited unaffected by the sound. The earth bubbled up in front of him, a bundle of vines forcing their way out of the ground and unfurling to show another one of the pumpkin people. This one had a body though, still made out of vines, but tightly woven ones that allowed it to move more like a human. The waling stopped and even Daisy could feel the hate that pumpkin radiated for the Ghost Rider. 

“My children! You’ve slaughter them!” The raspy voice was full of rage and directed at the Rider. The skeleton was unresponsive which only infuriated the pumpkin. So this was the root of their problems huh? So far the Pumpkin King hadn’t taken any notice of her, too busy trying to threaten the Ghost Rider. Quietly Daisy moved away from the SUV and started to circle behind the pumpkin. The argument got louder, this time the Rider letting out one of his furious shrieks. 

“I will raise an army of vampires and we will enslave the human race!”

She was almost there, just a little closer and she’d be in range. The burning embers that made up the Rider’s eyes fell on her and he started to make a low, threatening growl, enough noise to mask the sound of Daisy creeping closer.

“You will be the food in the new world order-” 

BOOM!

Pumpkin exploded everywhere and Daisy spat out stringy guts. She had to wipe the gunk off her face before she could open her eyes and saw Robbie standing in front of her. And free of any pumpkin.

“So I still haven’t learned how to not explode pumpkins.” Daisy shook her arms trying to get some of the crap off of her but with little luck. 

Robbie was chuckling at her as he headed for the SUV. The fires around them were slowly going out now that the Rider had returned to the corners of Robbie’s mind. “Come on, let’s get out of here and let SHIELD explain this mess.” He grabbed the driver’s seat before she could say anything, leaving the passenger seat for her to sulk in this time. 

“Did that pumpkin say it was a vampire?” Daisy ignored Robbie’s impatient looks as she picked pumpkin out of her ears before unzipping the front of his suit.

“Mm-hmm, it’s Serbian folklore.” Robbie was watching her strip off her filthy suit as he spoke. The drive home would be a lot more comfortable in her athletic tank and shorts than in her dirty gear. And less dirty looks from Robbie.

“Vampire. Pumpkins.” After slipping into the passenger seat and tossing her suit into the back, Daisy looked Robbie over carefully, making sure this wasn’t some prank on his part. She could only imagine the laugh the rest of the team would get if she told them about vampire pumpkins.

He shrugged, dragging his eyes off Daisy and starting the vehicle. “It’s true. You can look it up when we get home.” Robbie didn’t look like he was lying and Daisy supposed it wasn’t the weirdest thing they had dealt with.

“You know,” She smirked as she put her feet up on the dash. “We’ve got one more pumpkin at home, surely after carving up a field of them in the SUV, you wouldn’t mind doing one more by hand.” His scowl made her laugh.

“I hate Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcomed! You can also hit me up on tumblr at soulofevil


End file.
